Rampant Path
by xSaskun12
Summary: Sakura remembers the people who have hurt her in her past. And one by one, slowly tortures and kills them. WARNING! INCLUDES SEX, GORE, RAPE, AND DARKNESS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Prologue

The moon shined through her window. Highlighting the two faces in an old, beloved picture. She held that picture close to her heart. It was the only picture she had of them both. The only memory of when things were... simple. But that was far back in the past. 25 years... 25 long years. She hasn't seen either of them since her blonde haired comrade went off to look for the raven haired douchebag. Oh how she despised him. She clenched her teeth at the sound of his name. Her once never ending love for him withered away along with all of her sanity.

The kunoichi held up a perfectly clean kunai. Letting the glow of the full moon reflect along with her emerald orbs. Once shining with innocence and yearning for knowledge, now broken with the sights and sounds of what it took to be a "real" kunoichi. No one knew what really went on in the village. Konohagakure was known as one of the most civilized villages. But that was nothing more than a front.

She could remember the whole thing like it was yesterday. The day before she bacame a kunoichi. She had no idea what they'd do to her. No idea the pain they inflicted on her, and how much it really bothered her...

It all started at the school... That horrid place. It was night, and a beautiful one at that. The teachers said they wanted to give them a physical test at night. Sakura knew something wasn't right. But she didn't dare question the teachings of her sensei. When she walked into her normal classroom, the only other students there were girls. She sat, and each girl was called back either one or two at a time. But none of them came out with that happy go lucky smile. They all came out with red faces and with fear stricken expressions.

"Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino." One of the teachers called through the door. They both jumped up excited. Knowing they were to compete against eachother. They could prove who's better. Once they got to the next room. Mizuki-sensei sat at the desk while another shinobi shut and locked the door. He was big and burley with a bewildered look in her eye. Mizuki brushed his silver locks out of his face as he looked up at the two young girls.

"Well well, tonight is the night you could become kunoichi." He chuckled. Sakura looked at him funny. Quickly replying in a raised voice.

"B-But aren't we supposed to find out tomorrow? With the clone justu as a final test?"

"We have decided to choose the kunoichi early this year. We have a more... Special test for the girls." With that, the big shinobi came up and held the small Ino by the shoulders firmly while Mizuki walked up to Sakura with a dagger in hand. Holding it up to her neck. Ino yelped out but was quickly silenced by the shinobi's hand over her mouth. Almost covering her nose. Sakura trembled. Knowing that if she ran it could be the death of her. Mizuki just smikered. Pointing the dagger to her zipper.

"Why don't you give me a little strip show, hn? I bet you have a beautiful body under that ugly dress." Sakura grabbed her zipper and turned away. "Ah? No cooperating? Well, every time you don't listen to me, your little friend get's it! Show her, Nobu!" With the order. The big shinobi throws the small blonde down and grabs the kunai. Ripping it up her shirt to expose her small breasts. Leaving a verticle cut in her light, soft skin. Ino yelped again. Only to get two fingers in her mouth.

"N-No stop! Please! I-I'll do whatever! Don't hurt her!" She screamed. Mizuki grabbing her by the back of the head and shoving her down to the cold wood floor. Forceing her to be under him and staring at her friend. He reached up and unzipper her dress roughly. Taking it off and fondling her tiny breasts. Pushing his fingers into her crotch.

He then grabbed the rosey haired girl by the hair. Quickly grabbing the blonde right after by her ponytail. Making them face eachother, he growled the order: "Open your mouths, stick your tongues out, and kiss. Deeply." Shaving their faces together, they had no choice. With Mizuki and the big shinobi in the room, and their future on the line. Mizuki let out a moaning sound. Then stood and unzipped his pants. Dropping them to reveal his hard shaft. Nobu coming to Ino and doing the same. Tears started to drip from their eyes. They continued to kiss. Mizuki positioned himself behind Sakura. Pulling her panties down and rubbing the tip of his penis against her mound.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" She said nothing. Nobu doing the same for Ino. The two men looked at eachother and gave a nod. Both shoving their cocks into the young, virgin pussies. Causing them to scream out in pain. They both continued to plunge into the girls. Both of them screaming and moaning from pain and protest...

That was the night Sakura became a kunoichi. She looked at the wall of names. Seeing her teacher's name on the top. She threw the kunai. The blade hitting the name "Mizuki-sensei."


End file.
